


PLANETSIDE

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, the Diabolical Shipper
Genre: Bondage, Creation, Destruction, Dubious Consent, Dubious Content, M/M, Other, Pain, Planet/Mech, Size Kink, Spark Sex, burning acids/bases, semi-sticky smut, tentacle sex (do you really need to see anything else?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unicron + Galvatron = tentacle smut (yeah I've got nothing here)</p><p>Disclaimer:  I'd say I've finally gone off the deep end, but I know that ship sailed a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PLANETSIDE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decepticonsensual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/gifts).



> A/N: Not even the little green guys in white can help me now. Just gonna write and post this to get it out of my mind (so you all have to see the idea like I just did).

A tentacle slid around Galvatron's chest cavity, applying pressure to the plating.  The creak of metal cracking open is loud over the muffled cries from the stuffed throat.  Plating buckles under the pressure and a whirling purple-white spark is bared to its master.  The atmosphere reverberates with an almost sadistic pleasure as defiance flick briefly through a small EM field before yielding willingly to the stronger field.

"Yesss."  A voice booms quietly, pleased with the laxing form encased in a writhing mass of cylindrical tubes.  A small tube snakes its way over the moving mass to stroke the jumping spark.  The bound frame tenses when the tendril pierces the core of its spark, pumping a foreign yet familiar energy within.

Smaller tentacles wind their waves through Galvatron's inner wiring and circuitry.  They caress gentle and scrape brutishly over the protoform beneath the heavy build warrior armor.  Acids and bases leak from holes along their squirming surface.  The tendril within the spark knots about itself five times before vibrating subtlety.  The new Decepticon leader twists in Unicron embrace as smoke rises from his frame.  A muted protest flickers through his turbulent field.

"Little vessel," the warning is clear in the quiet boom.  "I can make and unmake you and remake you again.  Yet you fear this service of submission still?"

"Nngh!"

The squirming mass of tentacles tightens further around already stressed plating.  Hairline cracks turn into growing fissures.  The tendril within the spark unknots itself and pulls out of the spark.  It does, however, stay within the spark chamber to touch the sensitive inner metal.  The tendrils working through Galvatron's circuitry stop leaking and stroke the burnt metal firmly.  The warrior's engines stutter as his processors begin a slow shutdown from a mixed pit-slag of pleasure and pain.

"My whims are your only reason for existence, little vessel."

Unicron's tentacles shuffle along Galvatron's plating as the secure the metal meat within.  They move with a single though as they grow and extend.  The new Decepticon leader is brought in front of the gaping maw to the Unmaker's internal systems.  Jagged shards shriek in rusted protest as they are drawn apart to reveal the full presence of the god on his vessel.  Red optics narrow in the overwhelming light.

"Urgh," black energon dribbles from Galvatron's intake tubing as the exploring tentacle is ripped from its explorations.  The warrior spits static and clicks as the last small tendrils are withdrawn from amongst his wires and cabling.  One tendril remains in his spark chamber touching the interior metal in one last lingering stroke before slithering over the purple-white surface of the warrior's spark.  A lingering defiance still flitters and twists weakly within Galvatron's field.

"Still you do not submit to your god.  Mmm," a rolling pleased rumble washes over Galvatron, and a decedent summation of delight skulks after it.  "Then I shall have to show you the rapture and the horror of creation and destruction, little vessel."

Galvatron vocalizes only static and clicks as he is drawn within his maker's presence to become unmade and remade as was seen fit by Unicron.  Proton by proton.  Neutron by neutron.  Electron by electron.  The warrior is taken apart as his frame is imbued into the Unmaker's anti-spark.  The pulsing waves of the plant's fields keep the vessel aware of this process as he is slowly pulled apart.  Galvatron's subconscious is also kept separate from the process of destruction so that he may be fully aware of the rapture and horror of creation as well when Unicron will see fit to remake his little vessel again.


End file.
